No balanço
by emilly louise
Summary: 21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor.


**Autora:** emily louise  
**Shipper: **James Potter and Lily Evans  
**Sinopse:** Projeto "21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor."  
**Classificação:** K  
**Disclaimer**: Tudo pertence a JK e blá blá blá.

* * *

**No balanço**

_by emily louise_

* * *

Lily sentiu a brisa fresca em seu rosto e sorriu. Depois de meses internada, poder sentar naquele balanço, com os pés descalços, era a realização de um sonho. Tomou impulso e fez o balanço ir ainda mais alto, fazendo uma risada escapar de sua garganta e uma enorme sensação de liberdade se instalar em seu peito.

Olhou para trás e viu seus pais a observando a distância enquanto tomavam sorvete. Ela viu sua mãe a olhar um pouco preocupada e seu pai acenar para si. Ela não arriscou devolver o aceno, mas sabia que não precisava. Parou de se mover e deixou o balanço parar sozinho, a sensação de liberdade a pouco experimentada diminuindo consideravelmente, até que o balanço parou e a alegria da menina estava implícita em seus pequenos gestos, como enterrar seus pequenos pés na caixa de areia e sentir aquela textura que a tanto tempo ela não experimentava, e até mesmo tinha esquecido como era.

Lily fechou os olhos e ficou ali cantarolando sua música preferida e apenas aproveitado o momento.

-Ei. Posso me sentar aqui?

A magia do momento se quebrou e Lily abriu seus olhos. Encontrou um menino que parecia ter a sua idade a encarando e apontando para o balanço ao seu lado. A garotinha demorou um pouco para pensar em uma resposta. Seu olhar estava direcionado para o cabelo do menino. Era preto e completamente bagunçado, parecia que tinha passado um furacão por ali, e ainda assim Lily não conseguia achá-lo feio.

-Claro.

Ele sorriu e se sentou, balançando bem devagar enquanto observava Lily.

-Porque você está aqui sozinha? - O garoto perguntou.

Lily demorou um pouco para responder. Fazia muito tempo que ela não falava com alguém da sua idade e isso a intimidava.

- Porque não conheço ninguém aqui.

Não era uma mentira. Lily teve amigos antes de tudo acontecer, mas uma hora ou outra eles se afastavam. Ela sabia que não era culpa deles, mas isso não fazia ela se sentir melhor.

-Podemos resolver isso. - O menino levantou do balanço e estendeu a mão. - Sou James Potter.

Lily olhou para a mão estendida e depois para o garoto cabeludo.

-Lily Evans. - Ela aceitou o aperto de mão e observou o garoto sentar na areia a sua frente.

-Você é nova aqui, Lily?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

-Moro aqui desde que nasci.

Ele fez cara de confusão enquanto brincava com a areia.

-Mas… Então como você não conhece ninguém?

Ela se balançou suavemente, sua mente trabalhando em uma resposta. No começo, quando aconteceu o seu "acidente", todos iam visitá-la no hospital. Levaram presentes e falaram para ela contar com eles para tudo. Era o que mais dava ânimo para ela, saber que todas aquelas pessoas se preocupavam com uma garotinha de sete anos a fazia se sentir especial mesmo com tudo aquilo acontecendo. Mas, ao contrário do que todos diziam, Lily não saiu daquela rápido.

Seu tratamento durou meses e meses. Ela sempre soube que a vida não pararia por causa dela, e não se surpreendeu quando as visitas diminuíram até cessar. Ela jamais pensou que aquelas pessoas mentiram. Elas realmente se importavam com ela. Mas o tempo passa e as prioridades das pessoas são as suas próprias vidas, seus problemas e a procura interminável pela solução deles. Todos sabem que existem crianças por aí que precisam de todo tipo de doação, mas não são suas crianças. Esse é o maior problema da humanidade, a maior parte das pessoas só abrem os olhos para esse tipo de coisa quando atinge sua família ou amigos.

Depois de um tempo Lily não queria mais tanta atenção. Emagreceu a um nível inimaginável, e se sentia mal quando as pessoas olhavam para ela com pena. Ela não queria pena. Era para Lily ter uma vida inteira pela frente e gostava de pensar assim. Por isso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa ela se sentia mal quando estava com outras pessoas. Não gostava da sensação de ter aquelas pessoas a olhando como se ela já estivesse condenada a morte. Ela sempre soube que poderia morrer, mas jamais pensou nisso como uma opção.

Ela piscou e voltou ao presente com o garoto cutucando sua perna.

-Você viajou aí dentro - Ele falou baixinho.

Ela riu sem graça.

-Me desculpe. Você perguntou por que eu não conheço ninguém, não é? Bom. Eu conheço, mas faz tanto tempo que eu não falo com eles.

Ele piscou os olhos em confusão. Ela suspirou.

- Eu estive internada por três anos. Não tem como não se afastar.

Ela tinha sete anos quando aconteceu. Por um mero descuido da babá, que a colocou sentada do lado do fogão para vê-la fazer seu doce preferido, seu vestido pegou fogo e Lily terminou no hospital com queimaduras de terceiro grau. Seu cabelo também pegou fogo e no fim, havia queimaduras em quarenta e sete por cento do seu corpo. Lily sabia que seu cabelo não cresceria novamente, e também sabia que sua pele jamais voltaria ao normal.

Ela olhou para o menino e o viu balançar a cabeça em entendimento. Eles ficaram mais alguns segundos em silêncio enquanto ela encarava o cabelo dele.

-Eu posso tocar seu cabelo? - Ela perguntou com vergonha.

Ele arregalou os olhos e gaguejou um sim. Ela sorriu e levantou do balanço com cuidado. Deu a volta em James e, devagar, colocou ambas as mãos em sua cabeça.

-É macio! - Lily exclamou surpresa.

James gargalhou.

-Ele engana bem, não é? - Lily concordou e James continuou - Mamãe trava uma guerra com ele todas as manhãs quando eu acordo. Sempre que ela tenta penteá-lo ele fica ainda mais bagunçado. Ela adora jogar na cara do meu pai que isso eu puxei dele.

Ela sorriu e continuou mexendo no cabelo dele. Era tão macio.

-Se você continuar fazendo isso - Ele começou a falar manhoso e a esfregar os olhos - Eu vou dormir.

Lily retirou suas mãos e sorriu.

-Desculpe. E obrigada.

James sorriu e dispensou as desculpas. Ela suspirou e voltou a mexer na areia com seus pés.

-Meu cabelo era tão bonito, James - Ela murmurou - Ruivo. Batia no meio das minhas costas.

-O que aconteceu?

Ela deu de ombros, não querendo contar toda a história naquele momento e estragar aquele dia.

-Posso contar outra hora? – Ela perguntou;

Ele concordou minimamente e então o menino pulou ficando de pé.

-Vamos!

Ela o encarou de olhos arregalados, meio assustada com a súbita mudança de ânimo.

-Para onde?

Ele começou a puxar a garota para a outra parte do parque, onde um grupo de meninos e meninas brincavam.

-Você precisa conhecer mais gente!

-Não sei se é uma boa ideia - Ela disse relutante. Olhou para trás e viu seus pais erguerem os polegares para ela.

-Vai ser divertido - Ele garantiu e Lily não soube negar.

Logo se viu sendo arrastada por James. Quando parou na frente deles, e eles ficaram olhando para ela, Lily pensou seriamente em fugir e ir correndo para seus pais. Mas nenhum deles ficou encarando suas cicatrizes.

-Pessoal, olhem quem eu acabei de conhecer - Ele disse e abriu ambos os braços para mostrar Lily.

Enquanto eles se apresentavam, ela finalmente percebeu que ela tinha passado por tudo aquilo. E que era passado. Ela não podia se prender a ele, tinha que aproveitar tudo em dobro por causa do tempo perdido. Não que para isso fosse ser necessário um grande esforço. Ela era nova, uma criança de dez anos que tinha passado por provações maiores que muitos adultos e tinha uma visão das coisas que só quem passou pelo mesmo que ela poderia ter. Por muito tempo ela pensou que não poderia ter uma vida normal como todas as outras crianças, mas agora a realidade dela era outra. Era hora de recomeçar.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, essa não é engraçada nem nada. Mas gente, o objetivo do projeto é exatamente esse. Que todas sejam diferentes. _Essa_ eu acho que quase ninguém vai gostar, mas espero que eu esteja enganada. ( Por favor, que eu esteja ). Sei que ela pode estar um pouco clichê e apesar de eu não gostar de histórias clichês, tive que postar porque ela é especial para mim. A próxima vai ser mais animada - e bem mais molhada!- espero que ela siga o padrão dessas e chegue em um dia.

ps: Muita gente não está comentando e eu vejo isso pelos gráficos aqui, sei que eu só peço sete comentários, mas quem quiser comentar para me animar - sim, isso é para vocês 60 pessoas que apenas leem e não comentam - juro que não reclamaria, viu?

**Respondendo aos comentários de:**

**"Por engano"**

**Andromeda Moony: **Te dou o maior apoio. O agarre, sequestre e case com ele. E eu quero o convite pro casamento u-u Várias pessoas pediram uma continuação mas não vou prometer nada, vou primeiro tentar terminar o projeto, e aí depois eu vejo se ainda tenho criatividade pra mais alguma coisa, kkkkkk. Eu sou filha de Zeus *-* Ah, e eu vou dar um jeitinho de colocar a Tonks em uma delas, pode deixar.

**Ana Luiza:** Vou primeiro terminar o projeto e depois eu vejo as continuações, kkkkkkk, o pessoal pediu continuação de todas elas! e fico feliz que esteja gostando, isso faz eu me sentir menos insegura, kkkkk.

**Fire Evan: **Eu tentei fazer algo que as pessoas não pensariam, porque meio que não gosto do clichê, apesar de eu achar essa aqui um pouco. hm. Bom, obrigada *O* espero que goste dessa.

**BlackandWhiteGirl: **Tomara que goste... Eu também fico pensando nisso sabe, se eu conhecesse um James assim nem reclamaria.

**Amanda Lima: **Das que eu postei, essa é a única que eu realmente gostaria de escrever a continuação, porque acho que seria bem engraçada. kkkk. AI MDS FJSDG que emoção! kkkkkkk

**Thaty: **obrigada! a Do ônibus parece ser a preferida de quase todo mundo, kkkkkk, queria saber qual é o mel dela.

**Karinne:** Eu espero que sim, kkkkkkk, Eu também adoro pessoas irônicas, acho tão charmosas. E você tem razão. Muitas pessoas pediram a continuação ( não só dessa) e eu estou pensando em fazer alguma coisa depois que terminar o projeto. Quem sabe? kkkk

**Shofis Potter:** OMG KHGFCKSUHRGSJ obrigada, mas tenho sérias dúvidas em relação a isso! E eu acho que você é a primeira pessoa que prefere uma que não seja a do ônibus. todos parecem amar ela. Eu não sei se uma fanfic com dez capítulos, mas talvez, depois do projeto terminado, eu faça alguma coisa com essa fanfic... Já que tantas pessoas pediram né, kkkkkk

**Luna Eyelesbarrow:** Ai mds, que lindo esse comentário! Ainda bem que acha isso, por que eu sou super insegura com isso tudo. A ideia sempre foi ser apenas uma one, sabe, pra fazer as pessoas usarem sua própria imaginação, mas agora estão pedindo tanto por continuações que não sei mais onde tudo isso vai terminar, kkkkkk.

**LaahB :** gente! você deve ser a quarta pessoa que pede isso, kkkk, e eu juro que vou pensar. Eu não entendi a pergunta. Porque eu não junto todas as ones em uma única fic? Ou porque eu não faço uma história só com vinte capítulos? Se for a primeira pergunta: Por que eu sou muito desorganizada, e qualquer coisa que eu deixar de uma maneira menos 'arrumada' vai fazer eu me confundir toda, sabe? Por isso eu fiz assim. Se for a segunda pergunta: Pelo mesmo motivo da primeira e mais, eu não consigo terminar uma fanfic assim. E juro que já tentei, mas eu desamino e enjoo da história.

**Natalia :** Depois de tantos pedidos, acho que o que me resta é dizer que sim, kkkkkkk. Eu juro que vou tentar fazer alguma coisa depois de terminar o projeto.

**Lais:** Lais, a do ônibus parece conquistar a quase todos, e isso me deixa de boca aberta, sabe. Eu acho que a Lily não teria paz nesse jantar, só acho. kkkkkkkk Meu anjo, apesar das ones serem assim, eu não as fiz com a intenção de ser algo a mais. Só estou considerando fazer alguma continuação porque muita gente pediu isso e eu não quero negar algo assim para elas.

Gente, obrigada a todos os comentários amei todos. Até a próxima o/


End file.
